A blue scarf costs $$90$, and a red sweater costs $$9$. The blue scarf costs how many times as much as the red sweater costs?
Explanation: The cost of the blue scarf is a multiple of the cost of the red sweater, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$90 \div $9$ $$90 \div $9 = 10$ The blue scarf costs $10$ times as much as the red sweater costs.